Além de Cigarros
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Após a morte de seu sensei como Shikamaru reagiria ? O unico que o conforta agora o seu novo vicio : cigarros. Existira alguem que possa substituilos?.::ShikaxTema::. .::PARALISADA::.
1. Cigarros

A reação de Shikamaru após a morte de Asuma ... o único que lhe podia confortar era o cigarro , aquele que forçava seus lhos lacrimejarem... alem de alguém em especial.

Só quem lhe o manga entenderia ... a fic ( não liguem para o titulo hehe ta ridículo :P)

**Alem do cigarro **

Não era um dia para se lembrar ... aquele dia não poderia ser marcado como um dia especial...a morte de alguém querida não devia ser um_ dia especial _. Shikamaru pensava assim.

Já havia passado três dias dês da morte de seu sensei, o jovem Nara estava em sua casa, deitado no sofá de seu pequeno apartamento admirando as nuvens andar lentamente sobre o céu extremamente azulado ... desta vez o céu não chorara por si , ele não podia mais chorar, ele não queria chorar... agora não era como a morte do 3º Hokage era a morte de um insignificante ninja para vila e um importante amigo para ele.

Shikamaru apertou um pouco os dedos , se lembrou do primeiro jogo de shouji, fora fácil , alem do mais Asuma havia facilitado o jogo para ele,pelo menos assim ele imaginava agora lá estava devido a um grande jogo se tornara o melhor estrategista de Konoha mesmo sendo um simples chunin da vila da folha. Por um segundo pensou no inicio de sua vida ninja , como queria que tudo fosse mais simples...esquema fácil : uma mulher nem feia nem bonita , dois filho , a primeira se casaria quando outro havia se formado na academia. Poderia olha as nuvens, ir para casa , encontrar sua mulher seus filhos ensinar alguns jutsus de seu clã para os seus futuros herdeiros.

Shikamaru acendeu um cigarro, o seu manto de consolo, após o corrido virou seu pequeno vicio que confortava nas horas difíceis ; questionou : Ele o gennin mais fraco de toda Konoha, fora o primeiro a se tornar chunin na sua primeira tentativa... suspirou... que problemática era sua vida , queria apenas uma vida fácil e tão complicado assim ? Principalmente agora ... primeiro seu sensei havia morrido devido a sua fraqueza, devia ter descoberto aquele maldito jutsus antes ...talvez assim ele estaria ali vivo ao lado do time 10 ...como se odiava, como se odiava... derramou uma lagrima que correu livremente sobre seu rosto... "Droga de Cigarro faz meus olhos lacrimejarem" , era fácil mentir para si mesmo ate para um gênio como ele, a negação era sempre muito mais confortante... Estava tudo errado, ainda não conseguira se declarar para ela nem ao menos estava mais ao seu lado...havia voltado para Suna e tão cedo voltaria novamente, demoraria pelo menos mais três meses ... que droga , que droga !

Shikamaru virou-se de costa para o sofá escondeu seu rosto entre os travesseiros , não poderia chorar já havia chorado de mais , mesmo para ele... .

O pequeno apartamento novamente ficou silencioso. Escutava apenas o barulho da avenida central , mercadores , conversas aleatórias...estava tudo tão vazio .

O barulho de alguém batendo na porta , batidas fortes quase que desesperada, o garoto parecia não dar muita importância, apenas se levantou e em passos lentos se dirigiu a entrada. Mais batidas na porta , seu animo nem ao menos permitiu dizer um simples "Já vai" . Meio atrapalhado abriu a maçaneta...puxou vagarosamente a porta , mas antes mesmo ela havia sido empurrada permitindo alguém quase que invadido o estabelecimento.

Lá estava, seu porto seguro . Temari estava apoiada na porta com a respiração meio descompassada devido a correria.

-Vim o mais rápido que pude ...no momento que fiquei sabendo – ela dizia eufórica aumentando um pouco o tom de voz que aos poucos era interrompido pelo os suspiros. – fiquei sabendo dos detalhes com Tsunade -sama que havia me entrego uma carta ... – Temari começou a se explicar.

Shikamaru a olhava , não escutava nada que ela dizia apenas encarava aqueles lhos que de vez em quando aumentavam ...ela era linda , perfeita, a única que podia ver suas lagrimas ... - eu lamento Shikama...

Ela foi abraçada de repente . Interrompida por um _abraço _. Ele se sentia bem assim, perto dela conseguia ficara mais calma , conseguia...chorar.

Temari ficou um pouco surpreendida com o ato repentino . Seus olhos ao pouco ficaram mais calmos , formava um pouco uma expressão de compaixão em seu rosto , um fino sorriso... entendia perfeitamente ele.Sentiu lagrimas quentes descerem por sua nuca , as mãos de Shikamaru lhe envolver a cintura ficando estáticas sobre o kimono roxo, os lábios frios e úmidos roçavam levemente pelo o pescoço... o envolveu em um abraço ainda mais forte

Ainda abraçado por ele , Temari deu poucos passos entrando por completo pelo o apartamento. Com os pés fechou a porta , olhou para traz para ver se estava tudo bem, foi quando sentiu ele lhe abraçar pela a cintura a forçando cair no chão .

Temari ficou ali mesmo no corredor deitada entre suas pernas Shikamaru se deitou de brusco apoiando seu rosto em sua barriga soltando alguns baixos soluços . A ninja de Suna sorriu para ele , acariciou seus cabelos com suas mãos os desamarrando .Os minutos foram passando e eles ficaram apenas em silencio. Aos poucos o soluços foram se abaixando e as lagrimas se secando... o silencio foi cortado pela a voz de Temari.

- Como fui me apaixonar por um baka chorão feito você ? – falou de maneira divertida. Ela finalmente havia se declarado para ele mesmo que naquela situação , finalmente havia se _declarado_...

Shikamaru ficou estático , da mesma maneira que antes. Ele sempre soube disso, mas vindo dela era muito melhor.

Ficaram em silencio durantes mais alguns minutos. Temari não estava mais preocupada com que acabara de dizer ...ele precisava dela nem mesmo aquilo faria com que negasse aquele abraço de conforto.

Shikamaru finalmente se moveu, meio desajeitado, levantou-se ficando frente a frente . Seus olhos já haviam voltado ao normal devido ao longo tempo . Encarou por um segundo aqueles orbes esverdeados e o fino sorriso em seu rosto, o sorriso que era somente dele... já não sentia mais medo , não como sentia antes.

Tocou em seu rosto

rapidamente as bochechas de Temari ficaram rosadas, o sorriso em seu rosto havia sumido, seus lábios ficaram apenas entre aberto.

Aos poucos ficaram cada vez mais perto , as respirações se misturando, olhos lentamente se fechando, o contado de seus lábios ... um prolongado beijo.

Se separaram. Temari encontrava com um fino sorriso enquanto ele sorria de lado , acariciando seu rosto com o dedal.

- Fica aqui comigo, por favor. – pediu olhando para algum ponto do chão tentando ser o mas natural possível.

- Tudo bem ... – Shikamaru voltou a abraçá-la pela a cintura voltando a se deitar. – Eu fico meu bebe chorão – completou olhando para cima apenas curtindo aquela sensação .

Ele finalmente sorriu, finalmente havia encontrado algo alem de cigarros...algo muito melhor.

oOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

**Yo !! Nhan !! Minha primeira One shot , que por sinal ficou uma merda ¬¬ ... hehe escrevi no desespero , sem dizer que ainda estou abalada... leiam o manga T.T**

**Bem eu estou indo ... não to estou esperando muito comentários pois esse fic ta ridícula :P , hehe , mas não custa nada dizer alguma coisa neh ? E só aperta aquele botãozinho ali oh ! **

**Ja ne !**


	2. Sentido falta dos cigarros

Uma breve continuação...

Alem de Cigarros – Sentido falta do cigarro

Era um dia para se lembrar ... afinal era um dia especial ...a alma de um assassino semi morto tinha que ser sagrada, mesmo que seja palavras irônicas . Shikamaru pensava assim.

Já havia passado três dias dês da morte do assassino de seu sensei, o jovem Nara estava em sua casa, deitado no sofá de seu pequeno apartamento admirando as nuvens andar lentamente sobre o céu extremamente azulado ... desta vez o céu não chorara por si, ele sentia que os quatros elementos estavam em harmonia, não dando toque em especial em nenhum, pois afinal o inimigo estava por fim destruído...e a memória daquele, conservada.

Shikamaru agora balançava as pontas dos pés levemente, suas mãos pesadas passavam sobre o rosto e um sorriso fino brotou em seus lábios...havia se lembrado da primeira vez que havia jogado shouji...ele havia ganhado, do seu sensei Asuma, e isso naquela época não era de menor valor... suspirou somente no habito, como havia sido bobo.

Agora ele pensava e sentia como era a perda de algum valiosa, sentia por Kurenai e principalmente pelo seus companheiros de time.

Rápidas imagens do velório passaram por sua mente... suas mãos pesadas passaram sobre os olhos...mentalmente um dor de repente surgiu, e assim , concluiu que nunca mais queria perder alguém amada.

A vida ninja era muito chata...sim muito chata, não era aquelas simples aventura que imaginava fora de konoha, onde em cada lugar poderia conhecer uma nuvem diferente (apesar de serem todas iguais), sua presença como ninja ja era totalmente desnecessária, e assim como seu sensei uma peça descartável. Isso foi os argumentos, que apesar de serem totalmente sem nexo, fez ele tomar aquela decisão... assim pelo menos nunca mais ousaria vê a morte de uma pessoa querida.

"Ino , Chouji...e ela"

Principalmente ela, o seu porto seguro particular...virou-se contra o sofá; o que faria sem ela ? Sem Temari? Sentiu suas bochechas corarem...será que Asuma -sensei também se sentia assim ao se lembrar de Kurenai ... que bobagem que bobagem, pensou discretamente em sua mente, digo quase ja que as palavras não ousavam tomar sentido em sua cabeça. Se sentiu como uma criança, afinal amava aquela ninja dês de que a conhecia, e apesar do tempo se sentia tão inseguro perto dela, apesar que isso não transparecia.

Alias onde havia arranjado coragem para dizer aquelas palavras? Só mesmo demasiadamente perturbado como estava naquela manhã...não que aquelas palavras não havia sido sinceras...mas nunca em sua vida pensaria em revelar isso, principalmente naquela maneira.

Depois daquilo, só lembrava de ter acordado em sua cama, com ela ao seu lado, por cima de seu corpo...de inicio imaginou que haviam feito algo alem do que um simples beijo , mas aos poucos se lembrou. Temari acabara que por dormi no corredor, ainda com suas mãos por cima de seus cabelos morenos, e ele mesmo, após despertar, havia a levada ate o seu quarto, para ali juntos, dormirem...um sorriso brotou em seu rosto...ela ficava incrivelmente linda quando dormia. Ainda se lembrava da expressão serena que ela se encontrava , ajeitada perfeitamente entre seus braços, em um sono profundo, podendo assim sentir o aroma de seus cabelos.

Mas por fim naquele dia eles haviam trocado apenas um beijo.

Tinha que contar para ela sua decisão. Tudo bem que aquilo não era necessário, nem eram namorados, ou pelos menos ele não havia a pedido...mas ela tinha que saber e mesmo que ela não gostasse aquela era a sua decisão e acabou... pensou decidido; mas por fim ele teve que admitir que era ela que de certo modo colocaria um ponto final nessa historia.

Bruscamente levantou-se do sofá. Ainda com uma expressão sonolenta ele agarrou o cinzeiro ao lado da mesinha de canto, ele já estava ali solitário a muito tempo, ja que por fim havia parado de fumar. As cinzas ainda tinham o cheiro de tabaco , e sem querer em seu colete caiu. Ele pouco se importou. Jogou o objeto na lixeira em seguida agarrou a chaves da porta...e sem nenhum motivo seguiu em direção ao seu lugar favorito...na realidade tinha um sim : observar as nuvens.

.:: o O o O o O o ::.

Como céu estava lindo naquela manhã. As nuvens estavam espalhadas, quase transparente, não podendo fazer nenhum simples desenhos...estavam simplesmente livres.

"Livres" pensou Shikamaru deitado. Um sorriso fino brotou em seus lábios, afinal ele estava por fim livre . Sua promessa particular cumprida, dois cadáveres enterrados, uma maldição por fim completa; fechou os olhos e soltou um discreto sorriso de quanto.

Agora ja não pensava nela, acho que ali era o único lugar onde sua atenção não era tomada por Temari, e isso, apesar de não perceber , o deixava relaxado.

Depois de um tempo, sentou-se, concluiu naquele pequeno tempo que observar as nuvens com alguém com certeza deveria ser mais divertido...pensou melhor: com a Ino deve ser muito problemático.

"Ino..." ela também havia sofrido muito com a morte de Asuma-sensei. E apesar de antes não admitir, ele se preocupava muito com ela.

- Bebe chorão !

Sua atenção novamente foi roubada por aquela voz. Olhou rapidamente para a silhueta feminina que havia surgido da escadaria. Vestida em um kimono roxo ela sorria para ele.

"O que ela faz aqui ?" Shikamaru pensou não contendo um discreto sorriso, apesar de ainda manter sua expressão de resmungo

- Sabia que o encontraria aqui – disse de maneira doce como somente conseguia fazer para ele.

Shikamaru no habito apenas soltou um resmungo.

- Nossa...-ela deu uma pausa, chamando atenção de Shikamaru que a olhou diretamente nos olhos – Será que o bebe chorão elevado a dois chegou a conclusão que não sou tão problemática assim ?

Shikamaru sorriu discretamente, era verdade, não havia a chamada de problemática ainda. Resolveu brincar.

- Problemática.

Temari apenas soltou um riso abafado.

- Ok ok Bebe chorão – disse com um sorriso que chamou a atenção de Shikamaru.

"Temari..."

Os olhos se encontraram , contando o que os dois leves sorrisos proclamavam com clareza. Porem o conato foi quebrado com as palavras de Temari.

- Fiquei sabendo da invasão do Akatsuke... – parecia preocupada - e que destruiu um dele.

-Sim mas..

- Fiquei preocupada – ela o interrompeu o olhando diretamente nos olhos – Que bom que esta bem ...

Shikamaru arregalou um pouco os olhos. Nunca que me sua vida imaginou que Temari lhe dirias tais palavras.

- Mas o que queria comigo?

Seus pensamentos foram cortados com aquela pergunta. Ainda um pouco atordoado, demorou um pouco para concluir o que dizia.

- Er...

Agora se perguntava quem havia dito isso...pensou melhor, devia ser Chouji.

Sim havia contato para ele a respeito de sua decisão e que queria dizer tudo a Temari...mas ...mas, não estava pronto ainda para dizer a respeito daquilo.

- Chouji me disse que queria falar comigo.

- Sim... – confirmou sem pensar, ainda incerto do que dizia – E que...eu...

Temari suspirou levantando-se, cortando por completo todas tentativas insanas de Shikamaru de dizer alguma coisa.

- Ele ja me disse o que era – Temari encontravas de costa para ele; seu tom de voz era desalento – Deixar de ser um ninja.

- Temari...

- Não precisa justificar eu sei que perder alguém querida é doloroso – disse impassível – E você ja sabe minha opinião.

- Sim, mas agora e diferente eu vi como e perder alguém realmente.

- Isso não importa ... minha opinião não muda.

Ela virou-se para ele revelando agora um sorriso gentil.

Shikamaru a olhou surpreso. Em questão de segundos, seus olhos estavam direcionados ao chão da mesma maneira quando esperava impaciente os resultados da Gondaime .

Ele se sentia incomodado, triste, de uma maneira que se sentisse obrigado a olhara a qualquer direção menos para aquela face,

Foi quando foi surpreendido, sentiu a presença de Temari bem perto de si. Olhando um pouco para cima pode ver Temari bem a sua frente inclinando seu corpo ficando cada vê mais próximo ...sentiu lábios quente em contato com sua testa.

Surpreso por fim a encarou...ela sorria

- Pensei bem ...você e o único que pode impedir a morte de seus companheiros...- ela deu uma pausa voltando a fica de pe e docemente completou – Você e um ninja incrível Shikamaru.

Ele arregalou os olhos apenas vendo aquela silhueta feminina seguir em direção oposta.

"Você e um ninja incrível..."

- Ah, esse seu colete ta com cheiro de tabaco ! – gritou ao pe da escadaria e por fim sumindo de vista.

"Somente você pode impedir a morte de seus companheiros"

"Temari..."

Ele reprimiu um sorriso, começava a sentir falta do cigarro ..

.:: o O o O o O o ::.

Yo Minna !! Bom essa e uma curta continuação ,a decisão de Shikamaru, já que fiquei com vontade insana de escrever após vê o mangá...Antes uma breve explicação...quando ele fumava era para sentir seu sensei mais perto de si, agora se sente inseguro devido palavras de Temari, sentindo a falta do cigarros que de certo modo dava segurança para lutar...esse e o ponto de vista dele aqui, no mangá ja e algo deferente

Nuvens de Suna ate final do mês vai ser atualizada , eu acho, hehe

Ah respondendo a uma pergunta ...sim Asuma-sensei morreu sim...não chore T.T ( olhos lacrimejando "Asuma-sensei")

Bom espero que tenha gostado e se tem continuação, eu não sei, talvez sim , talvez não. Isso depende se publico gostou.

Te mais minna


	3. Sem saídas

**Bem galera , algumas pessoas que me conhecem deve está se perguntando porque eu ainda não postei o epílogo de Nuvens de Suna ...estou meio decepcionada já que recebi poucos comentários ... vocês escritoras devem entender, afinal era o ultimo capitulo e eu francamente esperava mais T.T ... nhannn vamos esquecer isso e vamos para fic ... e antes um aviso , só pretendo realmente atualizar Alem de Cigarro se eu receber mais de cinco comentários ... gomem ... mais se recebo poucos comentários e semelhante que não tem pessoinhas que realmente estejam gostando ' espero que entendem \o , sem mais demoras a fic **

**X x x x X**

**Terceiro capitulo e Penúltimo : Sem saídas **

O cinzeiro novamente estava posto em seu lugar. Dentro nele, nada surpreendentemente : três cigarros apagados.

Agora se via um jovem ninja passar pela sala seguindo em direção a cozinha que ficava na entrada do apartamento. Com sigo era possível vê a fumaça de cigarro e sentir o cheiro insuportável de tabaco. O Nara parecia impaciente , andando em passo largos, ele seguia em direções em que ja não estava mais ciente. Pelo amanhã ele mandaria uma carta para Gondaime avisando sua saída.

Shikamaru havia pensado nas palavras dela, talvez ela estivesse certa ... mas ao certo ele era egoísta de mais para reconsiderar a idéia, pois, de fato, era muito menos doloroso a morte de alguém querida, que não tenha sido provocado por sua incompetência.

"Shikamaru era um covarde."

Escuta-se a campainha.

No meio da frustração Shikamaru respondeu de imediato.

- Ta aberto ...

Se fosse um ninja inimigo, uma emboscada ou o entregador de ramem, seria de fato perigoso... mas com certeza não era.

- Shikamaru ?

Soou uma voz delicada feminina. Era Ino, vestida em roupas tradicionais japonesas.

- Ino? – perguntou surpreso se esquecendo completamente do compromisso que havia com ela.

Ino entrou pelo apartamento, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Analisou com os olhos anil o moreno a sua frente . Shikamaru vestia um pijama negro , era inevitável que ela não arqueasse uma sobrancelha .

- Ainda não estas pronto Shika ?

-Pronto...? – Ele perguntou mas foi questão de segundo para se lembra , suas mãos passaram entre os cabelos morenos indicando que estava agitado . Ele levantou o rosto com uma expressão de suplicia. – Me desculpe Ino, não estou com humor para sair hoje.

- Não seja bobo – Ino falou com indiferença não dando realmente a mínima para o garoto, ja estava acostumada com as mesmas respostas banais de Shikamaru – Anda vai se vesti ...

- Ino eu não quero ir – a interrompeu .

- To te esperando aqui ... – disse ela se sentando no sofá de dois lugares agarrando uma revista sobre a mesa de canto. Shikamaru suspirou ... teria que ir de qualquer forma.

**X x x x X**

Era uma festa entre ninjas de konoha , não chegava a ter mais de 20 pessoas. A maioria dos ninjas presentes eram jovens chuunin e arriscando alguns jounnin. Havia saque petisco, jogos de cartas, musica baixa ... uma festa simples entre amigos.

Shikamaru chegou com Ino pendurada em seu braço, e como sempre ele carregava uma expressão de resmungo. Ele vestia simples calças ninja e um blusa de manga comprida da mesma cor ... como a maioria ali, ele não era nada exuberante, tinha alguns que vinham ate mesmo com os uniformes ninjas.

Era nítido a falta de humor do Nara, nada surpreendente para aqueles que o conheciam, mas como sempre, tinha que ter algum idiota puxando assunto com algum comentário inútil.

- Nossa Shikamaru se anima!

O Idiota não era nada mais, nada menos do que Naruto.

- Hum... – Shikamaru realmente não fez questão de levar a serio o comentário. Francamente, ele ainda se perguntava como tinham coragem de organizar festa com inimigos a volta.

- E mesmo Shika.

Agora quem comentara fora Ino que agarrava fortemente o braço do garoto com um sorriso em sua face. Parecia um casal de namorados.

Logo o ex-gennis ja estavam em uma roda de conversa . Kiba e Hinata havia acabado de chegar , o cachorro como a maioria definia Kiba por se dizer, vinha acompanhando a tímida Hyuuga que parecia mais um pequeno pimentão, logo atrás estava Shino que tomava algo. Junto estava Sakura que tentava conter os gritos de Naruto que contava como havia matado um cara do Akatisuki ... era tudo muito chato ali.

Shikamaru havia acabado de soltar um bocejo de tédio, inclinando um pouco rosto pode apenas vê que mais três ninjas haviam chegado no recinto da festa: Os irmãos areia. Logo a dizer, Temari havia chegado, e como sempre deslumbrante. E Shikamaru sem nem ao menos notar ja se encontrava com uma expressão surpresa.

Não demorou muito para se ouvir a voz estridente de Naruto.

- Gaara !! Aqui !

E nesse grito nenhum pouquinho discreto a Loira logo o localizou. Ela soltou um sorriso, mas só foi uma questão de segundo para ela baixa por milímetros seus olhos , e do nada uma expressão séria surgi em sua face. Afinal Shikamaru era praticamente "agarrado" por Ino parecendo dois namoradinho idiotas ... como diria a Sabaku.

- Vem aqui ! – Gritou dessa vez Sakura com um largo sorriso para o Kazekage da areia.

O ruivo seguiu em direção a Naruto junto com o irmão Kankurou... e Temari apenas seguiu em direção oposta.

-Como ? – Shikamaru sussurrou somente para si com uma expressão confusa ao vê que Temari se afastava.

- Como, o que Shika? – Perguntou Ino que pode ouvir o baixo comentário do garoto. Shikamaru direcionou seus olhos a loira ... logo se via que ela o abraçara . Entendeu e logo suspirou ... não acreditava que Temari estava com ciúmes de sua companheira de time.

Era só o que faltava para ele, ja não bastava esta naquela festa chata e ainda agüentar um ciúmes totalmente desnecessário de Temari... Ino e ele , impossível ! Pensou o garoto com uma expressão de resmungo.

- Gaara-san, que bom que veio – se escutava a voz de Sakura fazendo um reverencia gentil para o Kasekage. Gaara apenas manteve-se inexpressível. – pensei que negaria meu pedido que viesse. – completou Sakura com o mesmo sorriso demasiadamente doce para ele.

- Não negaria um pedido vindo de amigos. – falou simples, como sempre sem nenhuma mudança de expressão

A chegada de Gaara e Kankurou pouco importava para o Nara. Olhou para trás e pode apenas vê Temari sentada , _detalhe_ de perna _cruzada_ deixando a vista uma bela parte de sua coxa , e o pior ! Um ninja que provavelmente desconhecido cujo deveria ate pensamentos libidinosos com a ninja de Suna ! Shikamaru sentiu uma pontinha assim de ciúmes... só uma pontinha.

-Comparado a primeira vez que fui pra Suna , ela mudara bastante depois que viraste Kage Gaara – o comentário dessa vez fora da animada Ino.

- Sim ... mas de qualquer forma quem cuida de Suna em geral são os parlamentares . – comentou sem nem ao menos encará-la. Ino engoliu um seco... sua tentativa de demonstrara simpatia ao certo não havia feito muita diferença.

A conversa entre Ino Gaara pouco importava para o Nara. Olhou mais uma vez para trás . Temari sorria com simplicidade , da mesma maneira que ela somente sorria pra ele ! Essa observação provocou uma exagerada expressão de resmungo do garoto.

- Desculpe a demora Sakura – sem nem ao menos Shikamaru notar, uma ninja de cabelos castanhos chegava na conversa com uma expressão sem graça- Neji não queria sair de casa , praticamente eu o obriguei. – Era tenten vestida em suas casuais roupas ninjas – Foi necessário citar que Hinata estava aqui. – Logo atrás de si estava Neji com uma expressão de pouco amigos.

A chegada de Tenten e Neji também não era de menor interesse para o Nara. Novamente ele olhou para trás. Desta vez havia passado dos limites, o mesmo ninja havia convidado para dançar... se via ele erguer gentilmente a mão para ela ... Temari tinha que negar, tinha que negar, tinha ... Shikamaru pensou olhando atentamente para qualquer movimento da garota ... felizmente ela negou , ela dizia não com a mão com um sorriso em sua face. Ele suspirou aliviado, mas foi nesse exato momento que seus olhos se encontraram ... inevitavelmente Temari virou o rosto irritada.

Shikamaru suspirou e resolveu voltar sua atenção a para a conversa ... pois bem... inútil . Só foi necessário ouvir a voz estridente para desistir da idéia inicial.

Foi meio receoso em direção dela ; seus passos foram planejados, eram rápidos pois desconfiava que desistisse do caminho. Nesses poucos segundos que pareciam uma vida toda , Shikamaru analisou com calma a situação com qual lidaria agora; Temari tinha seu corpo apoiados nas pernas cruzadas, em sua face uma expressão serena e amena, totalmente desalenta. Shikamaru tinha fato que concordar, mesmo quem em um milésimo despercebido de sua vida, que Temari era linda.

Ela havia mudado muito, antes muito agressiva e temperamental, agora se tornara bastante sensível, dando lhe um apoio desigual em situações inusitadas.

Shikamaru sentou-se no mesmo sofá, ambos distante, ate demais. Ficaram em silencio, ela olhando para o lado oposto no extremo canto do sofá , ele sentado normalmente olhando pra frente com medo de encará-la.

De fato eram dois bobão tolos e inseguros.

"Garota problemático" era inevitável que ele não pensasse. Foi quando o ninja que acompanhava Temari retornou ...e com sigo dois copos e um comentário constrangedor.

- Shikamaru-san ? – ele falou, logo o Nara o encarava levemente surpreso, foi quando se viu um sorriso sem graça vindo do ninja que ate agora era desconhecido, se tratava de um chuunin inexperiente que trabalhava na área dos exames – Então os boatos eram verdadeiros?

"Que boatos ?" pensou em perguntar mais permaneceu em silencio.

- Que boatos?- quem perguntara nada mais nada menos fora Temari que, de repente ficara estranhamente séria

Shikamaru virou rosto para olhá-la... ela tava irritada, concluiu.

- Sim – ele falou animado com uma voz exageradamente agradável – Que Shikamaru-san e Temari-san estavam namorando.

Shikamaru e Temari não esconderam o vermelho de suas bochechas ... ambos permaneceram em silencio sem da uma resposta para o ninja desconhecido.

- Ah me desculpe... não sabia que era um segredo... – falou por fim de uma maneira muito tímida nitidamente envergonhado –peço licença... – pediu ele se retirando do local, na intenção de não se encontrar numa situação mais constrangedora que a atual.

Se predominou o silencio.

Shikamaru tentou uma... não ! Citaria três a cinco vezes, abrir a boca para falar algo. Temari que notara todas vezes só podia da um sorriso de arrogância diante da situação decadente do ninja ao seu lado.

Temari soltou um suspiro, irritada . Shikamaru era tão lerdo !

Shikamaru com certeza não ia dizer nada,ele sempre agia assim... feito um bebê

- O quê queres comigo Shikamaru Nara ? – perguntou Temari orgulhosa como sempre,sem nem ao menos o olhar nos olhos.

Shikamaru surpreendeu por um segundo rápido, mais logo sua expressão de desalento fixou em sua face.

- Quem disse que eu queria dizer algo ?

- Claro que queria... se não teria vindo aqui sentar exatamente no sofá ao meu lado.

Ela estava certa... ele odiava quando ela o deixava assim ... sem saídas.

-Certo... esta certa ... eu ... eu ... – ele tinha pensar algo rápido, deu uma rápida olhada em sua volta apenas girando os olhos , avistou Lee pedindo Sakura para dançar... Era isso ! – Vamos dançar ?

Temari arregalou os olhos de leve , depois de súbito mudou sua expressão para uma de interrogação e quando por fim viu Shikamaru meio sem graça levantado e lhe estendendo a mão , uma certa curiosidade em saber como ele dançaria aquele musica animada surgiu ; um sorriso fino , aquele, de desafio que sempre fazia, surgiu em sua face.

- Claro .

Ela pegou a mão dele e levantou-se ... e de repente a musica antes tão agitada mudou ... uma música leve e como diria romântica começou a tocar.

De imediato suas bochechas coraram ... de fato era engraçado vê os dois ninjas encabulados simplesmente por tal situação.

-Vamos – Shikamaru disse mesmo constrangido, afinal quem em sã consciência negaria dançar uma musica por simples fato de ser um pouquinho... melosa?

Shikamaru se demonstrou meio desajeitado ate mesmo no simples detalhe de por suas mãos envolta da cintura dela. Shikamaru nunca havia dançado com uma garota e nunca imaginava um dia dançar tão colado logo com ela (...) Temari .

A kunoichi soltou um sorriso divertido e logo se pos a ajudá-lo, segurando as mãos dele e orientando ate sua cintura, em seguida envolveu seus braços em seu pescoço e como sempre fazia, soltou um sorriso para ele. Com esse ato ele abaixou a cabeça constrangido.

- Shikamaru ? – ela o chamou já que ele insistia em manter seus olhos direcionados a qualquer direção menos nos olhos dela. Agora ele se viu obrigado a encará-la. – Afinal... o que você decidiu ? – ela se referia ao fato dele ter desistido de ser ninja.

- Não sei ainda... – respondeu voltando seus olhos para algum lugar desconhecido ... ele odiava quando ela o deixava assim ... Sem saídas.

Temari encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro.

Silencio (...)

-Shikamaru? – o chamou de novo quebrando o silencio.

- hn...

- Promete para mim ?

-O que ?

- Que você não vai desistir bebe chorão. – escutar tais palavras vindo da boca de certa Sabaku fora surpreendente, quando esta lhe chamava com o apelido "carinhoso" normalmente era uma bronca, e agora ela pedia com uma certa ...doçura ?

- Não sei se posso prometer isso .

Temari não respondeu de imediato; estranhamente ela só soltou um sorriso.

- Tudo bem ... mas me diga uma coisa – agora ela desencostou sua cabeça do ouvido dele o olhando nos olhos – Você tem algo com a Ino que eu não saiba ?

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, afinal que pergunta era aquela ?

- Claro que não Temari. - falou algumas oitavas mais altas.

- Você não gosta dela não, não é ? –perguntou com uma estranha autoridade.

- Ficou com ciúmes agora é ?

- Oras não é porque eu lhe dei um beijo que queira dizer alguma coisa. – Temari disse indignada se soltando dele com uma expressão emburrada.

- Você disse que gostava de mim ! – desta vez quem estava indignado era ele . Shikamaru começou a segui-la enquanto esta se esforçava para chegar ate a saída da festa – Alem do mais, disse muito mais que isso.

Todos de repente , os olhavam intrigados ... Temari e Shikamaru nem notaram.

- E daí ? Em compensação quando disse o que você fez em troca ? – falou pisando forte o olhando para ele entre os ombros – Somente um beijo!

- E o que queria que eu dissesse ?!

Ela parou no meio do Salão o olhando com raiva.

- Um "Também Te amo" estaria ótimo !

Todos olhavam agora para eles .

_Shikamaru não tinha saída _

E como se realmente alguém quisesse pregar uma peça nos dois, por um segundo tudo ficou silencioso, sendo possível escutar apenas uma coisa :

- Eu Te amo ! – Shikamaru gritou irritado de uma maneira que ninguém nunca mais vira ...um segundo depois... os dois notaram que todos os olhavam curiosos. Em um efeito instantâneo a bochecha de ambos coraram.

Um segundo de silencio (...) outro segundo de silencio (...) e depois em um movimento rápido Shikamaru em passos largos puxou Temari pelo braço em direção a saída.

**X x x x X**

**E isso ... ta meio fraquinho eu sei --' , yare yare minhas fics estão a desejar --'**

**Próximo capitulo terá um pouquinho de hentai fugindo um pouquinho do açúcar com morango que é a fic '**

**Ja ne !**

**Oul-chan **


End file.
